onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tama Tama no Mi
episode 816 |type = Unknown |user = Tamago }} The Tama Tama no Mi is an unclassified Devil Fruit that turns the user's body composition into that of an egg, which if cracked open will cause the user to regenerate into a stronger body that features more and more chicken-like features each time. It was eaten by Tamago. Etymology *"Tama" is short for , the Japanese word for "egg." *In the VIZ translation, it is called the Egg-Egg Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The greatest strength the fruit gives is the ability to regenerate from severe injuries that would normally kill a person by evolving from an egg to a chicken. The new forms the user gains also drastically increase their fighting ability, to the point where the second transformation makes the user a "true knight". Should their strongest form be destroyed, the user will revert back to their weakest base form. This endless cycle effectively prevents the user from dying in battle as long as they are not killed in the midst of an evolution. The user is left defenseless while regenerating, and they can be attacked in the midst of the evolution. Otherwise, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage With this fruit, Tamago's body takes on the shape and composition of an egg, giving him the name Baron Tamago. When his body is cracked open, a dark yolk emerges, and after a short amount of time, he evolves into his next stage from the yolk. He first transforms into Viscount Hiyoko, and then Count Niwatori after Viscount Hiyoko is defeated. Baron Tamago is Tamago's first and main form. In this form, he gains an eggshell around his waist, and wields a shikomizue. He is also very proficient in rapid kicking attacks and wears tights that protect him from Electro. In this form, he often adds French words to his speech. Tamago means "egg" in Japanese. Viscount Hiyoko is Tamago's second form. Tamago gains a beak and a pair of small wings, as well as two knives. Tamago is stated to be strengthened in this form, but any further abilities of this form have not been seen, as it was quickly destroyed by Pedro in its only seen use. In this form, he often adds to the end of his sentences. Hiyoko means "chick" in Japanese. Count Niwatori is Tamago's third form. This form looks like an oversized rooster with complete wings, red wattle, and comb, while retaining his mustache like in his previous form. It is stated to be a "true knight", but its abilities have not been shown. He is supposedly extremely resilient since he escaped seemingly unscathed after being engulfed by an explosion caused by Pedro at point blank range. In this form, he often adds to his speech. Niwatori means "chicken" in Japanese. Trivia *The fruit's power and usage comes from the Chicken or the egg dilemma. *This fruit possesses attributes of two Devil Fruit classes: **Paramecia, as it allows the user to regenerate their body. **Zoan, as it allows the user to take the form of an animal. *In the manga, upon transforming into Viscount Hiyoko, Tamago's clothing changes from dark colored to light colored. According to an drawing that explained the fruit cycle, when transforming back into Baron Tamago, Niwatori's clothing changes from light colored to dark colored. **This is one of the rare occasions where a Devil Fruit affect the user's clothes. References Site Navigation ca:Tama Tama no Mi it:Tama Tama ru: Тама Тама но Ми fr:Tama Tama no Mi Category:Devil Fruits